the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
New Game +
New Game + is a game mode that's unlocked after defeating the final boss on the Version 1.0.4 update or higher in The Messenger. New Game + mode is additive: every additional cycle increases difficulty but also allows you to pick an additional item to be available from the start. How to Start New Game +1 After defeating the final boss, return to the title screen, and select an empty file slot. You will be given two options: New Game or New Game +. * New Game: Begin a normal file. * ★'''New Game +: Begin a New Game + file. Select "★'New Game +", choose an item from the provided list, name your ninja, and begin your adventure on New Game +1. New Game +2 and Higher If you successfully defeat the final boss on a New Game + file, you can increase the difficultly level to the next level. Return to the title screen, select your NG + file, and you will be given two options: Continue or '★'New Cycle. * Continue: Return to your normal game progress in your NG + file. * '★'New Cycle: Move on to the next cycle, increasing your NG + file by 1. Select "'★'New Cycle," choose an item from the provided list, and begin your adventure on the next difficulty level. Basics At the beginning of each New Game + cycle, you select one item from a list of provided items. This item gets permanently added to your inventory, and it's represented by a yellow border in your inventory. Also with each cycle, damage taken increases, the boss health increases, and Quarble requires a higher fee for revival. Quarble requires a set upfront number of Time Shards upon your death or he won't revive you. If you don't have enough, the Time Shard counter in the upper-right will appear in red text instead of white. If you die without enough Time Shards, you will receive a Game Over, '''which sends you to back to the beginning of New Game +1', no matter what cycle you are on. If you receive a Game Over on New Game +1, Quarble's dialogue is: "Sorry, you can't afford me." If you receive a Game Over on New Game +2 or higher, Quarble's dialogue changes to: "And just like that, it's back to New Game +1." In the beginning of the game in Ninja Village, Quarble will appear as an NPC. If you speak to him, he'll let you know your current New Game + cycle, the amount of increased damage taken, the amount of increased boss health, and the current revival fee. Automatically-Retained Items * You automatically start off with Climbing Claws, Wingsuit, Rope Dart, Magic Seashell, and Astral Tea Leaves. * You keep any shop upgrades you've purchased. * You keep any Power Seals you've collected. The Windmill Shuriken will be in the Power Seal treasure chest at the shop if you've unlocked it. * Any toys purchased from The Craftsman's Corner carry over. * The Voodoo Mask inside the shop carries over if you've unlocked it from Picnic Panic. * If "THE DEAL" is active when starting a new cycle, it will continue to be active. * New Game → New Game +1, no Time Shards carry over. * New Game +1 and onward, Time Shards carry over. "THE DEAL" In Picnic Panic, the player can unlock the Voodoo Mask. If the Voodoo Mask is transferred to or created in a New Game + file, the player can talk with the Mask in any shop and choose to agree to "THE DEAL," which gives the player triple attack power and double health, transforms their outfit into the Dark Messenger's outfit, and any death results in an instant Game Over. Like a normal Game Over, this sends you back to the beginning of New Game +1, no matter what cycle you are on, and "THE DEAL" will be deactivated. If you receive a Game Over with "THE DEAL" active, Quarble's dialogue is: "So, how did 'THE DEAL' work out for you?" Quarble's dialogue at the beginning of a New Game + cycle also has a slight twist to reflect the fact that you've accepted "THE DEAL." In replacement of the revival cost fee dialogue, he'll state: "And don't think I forgot how you tried to sacrifice me. You're on your own." Item Pools You get to choose one item to keep permanently for each new cycle. First Pool (New Game +1 → New Game +8) * Ordinary Wax Candle * Power Thistle * Ruxxtin's Amulet * Lightfoot Tabi * Magic Firefly (requires Ordinary Wax Candle) * Sun and Moon Crests (requires Lightfoot Tabi) * All Phobekins (requires Ruxxtin's Amulet and Lightfoot Tabi) * Demon Crown (requires All Phobekins) Second Pool (New Game +9 → New Game +14) * Key of Hope * Key of Chaos * Key of Courage * Key of Love * Key of Strength * Key of Symbiosis Scaling You can continue completing new cycles over and over again, the difficulty increasing each time. New Game + and its stats continuously increase until NG +999, but your inventory maxes out by New Game +14. If you've purchased all health upgrades and the defense upgrade, then all enemy attacks result in a one-hit kill by New Game +8. (However, if you've agreed to the Voodoo Mask's deal along with purchasing the appropriate upgrades, then all enemy attacks result in a one-hit kill by New Game +16.) Boss Health Formula Boss Bonus HP: 5 + (NG+X - 1) * 3 Revive Cost Formula Calculator Calculate Trivia * The developers' highest New Game + record is New Game +7. They reached New Game +7 but were unable to defeat the final boss. * In New Game +, the health of certain body parts of certain bosses do not scale. ** Emerald Golem's core remains 8 HP. ** Emerald Golem's final phase, its wisp form, remains 8 HP. ** Clockwork Concierge's heart remains 45 HP. * Before the Version 2.0.2 update, the Butterfly Matriarch's sonar beam dealt damage on New Game +. Now it no longer deals any damage. fr:Nouvelles partie + pt-br:Novo Jogo + ru:Новая игра + Category:The Messenger